


Crisis of faith

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x7 A Time To KillAaron talks to  Phillip after having the inmate he was operating in whom asked him to kill him die on his own during surgery
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Crisis of faith

“I wouldn’t go against the Hippocratic oath”Aaron says to Phillip 

“You’re dedicated to the job”Phillip tells him 

“I feel let down by my own self”Aaron said 

“You aren’t Superman”Phillip reminded him

“I thought maybe I could do something to help him”Aaron says 

“That man wanted me to kill him on the operating table”Aaron still felt perturbed by the disturbing request given to him 

“You didn’t did you?”Phillip asked him 

“It’s complicated but no”Aaron replies 

“Crisis of Faith”Phillip deduced 

“Faith is hard for me to have”Aaron admits to him


End file.
